


Planets in Motion

by carnivoreghost



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivoreghost/pseuds/carnivoreghost
Summary: The world changed slowly, as if he and the silver-haired tactician were planets that had edged into one another’s gravitational pull.





	Planets in Motion

It came as a shock when Lon’qu realized he was in love with Robin.

Novels and overheard conversations from behind delicate hands did not prepare him for the feeling. It was not sudden or painful. A great wave did not descend upon him, crashing over him with emotions long locked away.

The world changed slowly, as if he and the silver-haired tactician were planets that had edged into one another’s gravitational pull. 

Lon’qu froze when he recognized the significance. It was rare he was moved so intensely like this. He maintained an exterior of cold indifference when he could, though he was known to lapse into anger or embarrassment at times. 

Robin laughed, seated only a few seats down from him near the mess tent. The sound was not like bells or wind chimes. It was the low patter of rain on a window after a drought. It was the quiet babble of a stream after one has been hiking so far.

The tactician was fierce and intelligent but most of all he was _fluid_. He was as adaptable as water but ten times more satisfying to the dehydrated. 

From that small distance, Robin turned and met Lon’qu’s eyes. His gaze was clear like the water he likened him to. But it was muddy with something he could not name.

Then Robin smiled.

Later that night, it was the sight of that smile that lingered in Lon’qu’s mind.

It was Robin’s job to keep everyone safe. It was his job to play the battlefield like a chessboard and come out with all the pieces possible. 

It fell on Lon’qu to be a watchdog over Robin. 

He would have preferred something..different. But he did not have the word or hands for it. Being around Robin was easy, not like the anxiety that women caused. Being close was another thing. 

“Pair me with you.” Lon’qu stepped into Robin’s tent. The tactician was sitting at the ink-stained desk next to his cot. His coat was left in a pile next to the chair he sat in,forgotten in haste to get comfortable. 

The last battle had been difficult and had seemed to have left Robin eager to learn from his mistakes. 

He turned from the desk to face Lon’qu. “Why? You and Libra did quite well.” Robin raised an eyebrow. 

Lon’qu glanced pointedly at the bandage around Robin’s right arm. The wound was shallow but seeing it happen from across the battlefield and out of range to do something made his heart pound like an erratic drum. 

_What if you lost him too?_

“As a tactician, you are important.” 

_ And my blade should be the one at your side._

The words unspoken hovered in the air between them. 

Robin smiled. “You should not question your tactician.” 

Though the teasing edge was obvious, Lon’qu almost flinched at the accusation. “It is more of a request.” 

“A request from a man like you is something to be treasured, I suppose.” Robin turned around in his seat, eyes back on the papers before him. “I’ll make accommodations for it.” 

Lon’qu gave a stiff nod that Robin didn’t see and exited the tent. 

His heart was hammering in his chest like a drum before he even made it back to his own abode. 

The scent of Robin’s quarters, much like the man’s body, clung close to Lon'qu’s mind as he tried to sleep. 

Morgan did not resemble Robin in looks. She was a shade paler than him and her hair was like coals. But for what she did not match him in looks, she made up for in the way she moved. 

She flung a spell as the Risen in front of her,looking very small under the oversized tactician’s cloak. 

Looking at her made Lon’qu’s stomach flip. Perhaps it was because she was a girl,as fragile and pretty as a memory that he could not shake. The tactician fighting at his side seemed even further away. 

Or maybe it was the very solid fact that she was Robin’s daughter from the future. 

But who was her mother? 

The question seemed to hover on everyone’s lips,unspoken. 

Robin had not married or even shown interest in anyone as for as Lon’qu had seen. So who was it? Was it beautiful Olivia who’s hair was like the petals of a flower? Was it fierce Tharja with her unwavering loyalty and clever hands? Who had captured the interest of the shrewd tactician in a future they were running from like refugees from war? 

Morgan yelped,suddenly on the ground. A Risen had taken her by surprise as she dispatched the other one. 

Why was she alone? Robin had never left a soldier alone in the field, let alone his own daughter. Had she ran? Did her partner fall? 

He did not have time for thought. 

Lon’qu blocked a blade strike from his opponent,at her side before he could think of who her frightened eyes resembled. 

“Lon’qu, thank yo-.” He did not bother to hear her gratitude, his back already to her and walking away before the anxiety in his gut could travel to his hands. 

After the battle,Robin cornered Lon’qu in his tent. 

This time it was the myrmidon that bore a wound for his recklessness. The cut was shallow, but ran a nasty trail across his side and back. The bandages were stiff,but he managed to get comfortable in his cot before the tactician burst in. 

“Lon’qu.” Robin hestated,eyes lingering curiously at his bare torso. 

“Robin,” He sat up,quickly pulling a blanket over himself. 

Robin averted his eyes. “Thank you.” 

He was silent, watching Robin closely. It was not often he was sought out in his own quarters. 

“You assisted Morgan, even with your aversion to women. I...appreciate it.” Robin sat down in the chair next to his cot. The sheen of sweat,dirt and blood was still shining on his skin, a souvenir from the battle. 

“I would not let my-”he trailed off. Aversion..That was the word Robin had used. “-Situation impact my performance. I’m just doing as I’m told.” 

“My words still stand. Thank you.” Robin moved like he was going to stand but thought better of it. “It’s strange though.” 

“Strange?” 

“Having a daughter all of a sudden.” Robin chuckled. “I’m supposed to accept her as mine but-” He folded his hands across his lap,staring at them intently. “I don’t know her. She is a stranger. I can’t imagine myself courting a woman, let alone having a child.” 

“There is no doubt she is your’s.” The mannerisms between the two were almost eerie with how they mirrored. 

Robin bowed his head sheepishly. “I do not doubt it. She must take after her mother in appearance though.” 

“Indeed.” Lon’qu swallowed hard, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest. It touched him that Robin was confiding in him ,but it was just a reminder that he was more of a tool that a person. A weapon to point in the direction of the enemy that would be forgotten when Robin found his wife. Though he could not complain. He was quite content to stay at his side in anyway he could. 

“I’m skeptical I’d want to take a wife though,” Robin continued. 

Lon’qu did not speak, shifting uncomfortably in the cot. 

“It is not that the women in the army are not spectacular,” he murmured. Robin shrugged as if shaking off a chill. “I’m sorry Lon’qu. I must be boring you with my rambling.” Though his words were nonchalant, the tone of his voice was stiff and filled with- “You need to rest now.” Robin stood up, making to leave the room. But not before glancing back at the bedridden myrmidon. 

“Goodnight.” 

The melancholy sound of Robin’s voice echoed in Lon’qu’s mind as he laid his head to sleep. 

There had been a victory. It was not a grand big one, just a small squirish that had had the Shepherds come out on top. The camp was by no means rowdy but there was more laughter in the air than usual as soldiers lounged around the tents. 

High pitched giggling like sleigh bells filtered through the din. Lissa sat with Maribelle, holding hands tightly. Even from his secluded spot, Lon’qu caught how Lissa’s cheeks reddened as Marribelle leaned in to tell her a juicy piece of gossip. 

Chrom and Robin sat together, tankards in hand. They were pretty gone already. The ale produced in this area was strong. The very smell was enough to turn Lonqu’s stomach, acrid and heavy in the air as the army celebrated. 

Lon’qu stood apart from it all, leaning against a tree where the fire light just barely touched him. The victory had been heartening. But this was not his place. He could not feel comfortable drinking and laughing with everyone. It felt wrong. His purpose was not to participate in revelry. He thought it best if he kept watch for Risen or bandits. 

With everyone inebriated someone had to. 

When he gaze fell on Robin, Lon’qu jumped. The tactician was looking straight at him. Chrom was already asleep where he had been laughing a moment ago. The prince apparently could not hold his liquor. Lon’qu would have laughed if Robin had not stood and walked his way. 

Up close Robin looked deceptively sober. The only thing that gave him away was the ruddy look spreading across his cheeks and nose. 

“You’re not a party person,” Robin teased, a sparkle in his amber eyes. 

Lon’qu shrugged, averting his gaze to the festivities. Virion produced a violin out of nowhere and was playing a spunky tune. The music drifted over to them, light in his breast. “Someone has to keep watch.” 

Robin nodded solemnly. “I suppose you are right.” Olivia had roused Chrom from his slumber, pulling him to his feet to dance to the music. She must have had much liquid courage to be so bold. Robin turned to watch, chuckling. Chrom was not exactly the picture of grace as he tried to imitate Olivia’s graceful moves. 

“You should go and enjoy yourself,” Lon’qu murmured. That pesky blush was already reddening his face. 

Robin turned to him. There was that look again, bittersweet and unreadable. “I am enjoying myself.” 

Lon’qu nodded, stiff and awkward. 

Silence passed between them, eyes watching the dance lesson go awry. Virion had gotten drunker and drunker on wine and went into a mournful funeral dirge. Olivia had given up trying to teach Chrom and was sitting on the ground, Chrom was tuckered out, his head resting on her lap. 

A sharp laugh cracked out like a whip. Morgan had a wooden sword, sparing with Inigo. The wannabe womanizer was losing badly. He landed with a thud on the dirt. 

_ The girl is good. _ Lon’qu felt something not unlike pride blossom in his chest. 

“Sometimes she fights like you,” Robin said. Those eyes were piercing into Lon’qu like a blade. 

“What?” 

Robin pointed out to Morgan. “She curses in your language. From Chon’sin too.” She offered a hand to Inigo to help him to his feet. “I thought perhaps in her future you…” He trailed off. “Perhaps you helped train her. Though she has no memory of it. Quite the mystery.” 

Lon’qu did not speak. Whatever he wanted to say was stuck in his throat. 

Robin stepped closer. The smell of alcohol and ink was strong. The signature coat was gone from his shoulders, leaving only his white shirt. His hair was disheveled and sticking up in places. He was close enough to touch Lon’qu and he did, reaching and clasping his arm. 

“I do not know if Morgan is my child,” he whispered, the words almost carried away by the camp’s chatter. “In truth I know it is almost impossible for her to be my blood.” Robin took a deep breath. “We are not unalike, Lon’qu.” 

At the sound of his name, Lon’qu met his eyes. “What do you mean?” 

“Well. I suppose it is different but the same and I-” Robin took a deep breath. “This is hard to say. I do not think I have spoken it outloud.” 

Lon’qu looked away. The intensity of Robin's gaze sent a shiver through him. It took him back to that night in his tent. A confession and that same melancholy expression was like a wave of deja vu, nearly knocking him from his feet. 

“I have no interest in women,” Robin blurted out. “I prefer…” There was a pause, heavy and painful. “You.” 

Lon’qu did not speak, eyes trained on the ground. 

The moment passed. Robin pulled his hand away from his arm, leaving the flesh there feeling colder. “Ah. Well. I apologize. I’m a bit inebriated. Please forget I said anything.” 

His back was turned away, facing the party once again. 

“Robin..” 

“I’m sorry, Lon’qu.” 

“Robin!” His voice was louder this time, as sharp as the crack of a whip. 

Robin jumped as if he had been struck., wheeling around. There were no tears on his face. Lon’qu, however felt his heart sink at the hurt in his eyes. 

“I apologize,” Lon'qu murmured, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “My _situation_ with women is different than your’s.” He closed his eyes, the memories sending a streak of pain across his face. “However what you spoke of does not repulse me.” 

Robin’s expression softened. “Is that so?” 

Lon’qu nodded. “I have felt the same.” 

There was rustling a Robin stepped in front of him.The tactician was roughly the same height as him, their noses nearly touching. “Lon’qu?” 

He fought the urge to flee, anxiety pooling in his gut. “Yes?” 

The answer never came. Instead Robin’s lips met his. The kiss was gentle and hesitant. 

_Sweet. _

Lon’qu finally decided that was the right work for it. The kiss was sweet. Robin’s hand came up, cupping his cheek with fingers that held him as if he was made of glass. Lon’qu found himself returning the favor, pressing a trembling hand around Robin’s waist. 

However this gentle kiss ended as soon as it had started,the tactician pulling away slowly as if he was approaching a wounded animal. “Was that okay?” 

Lon’qu nodded, the heat crawling up his face and embarrassment in his stomach preventing whatever reply he had. Robin smiles, the sight like the sun peeking out from storm clouds. “I’m glad.” 

The taste of Robin and ale lingered on his lips hours and many more kisses later as he laid to sleep. Lon’qu thought he could come to tolerate the taste of alcohol if it came with Robin’s blessing.


End file.
